


Easy To Forget

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett reflects on the broken-heart she's bound to have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Forget

He's hard to ignore, no matter how silent he is. He just breathes competence and ability and fervor. It's been said that he's the most dedicated out of all of us. Not even Duke carries the same intensity.

It's no wonder the way I fell into his friendship at first, really. My father, my brothers were all men of action and dedication, but even they fell short of what Snake-Eyes brings to the table.

Then, when things moved forward...I thought I could have him.

Sometimes, I forget what that means on the personal level. I forget men like that don't belong even to themselves. They belong to greater destinies.

He broke my heart, but if I hadn't forgotten to begin with, he couldn't have. That's why I'll take what I can of him...and forget about the rest.


End file.
